The shipping industry accounts for billions of dollars in revenues annually. In recent years, the growth of electronic commerce and electronic retailers has only increased the need for shipping, delivery, and/or freight delivery. All too often shipped items are damaged during the shipping process. Many times the damage happens because the shipping container/package is not placed on a trailer or shipping container correctly, and undergoes excessive vibration or bouncing. An effective way to identify when this is happening is needed so that the situation can be mitigated.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary, in a commercially feasible embodiment, are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.